ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Endgame Thief Guide by Malizia
Really looking forward to the gear set updates... fixed :) --Malizia 02:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) maybe a haste set for keeping shadows up? --Yjhuoh 03:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shame this site doesn't have a rate up button, because I'd definitely rate this page. ^^ --Geekgirl101 13:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) prices on stuff I noticed some of the prices are still outta date on your gear lists. I used FFXI AH for avrages but maybe you should too--Shadowneko 14:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup, prices are at least a few months old now. Because of the update craziness I'm going to wait a week to revamp the guide. Most of the comments (thank you btw for commenting!) are about equipment so I'll focus on that first, updating everything to include level 80 recommendations and current prices. Yes, I use FFXIAH as well, and I'll use the average server price as suggested instead of Sylph prices this time around. After all that is done hopefully I'll have hit level 80 and I can play with how level 80 has changed thf strategy. Technically I could update equipment now, but a) I don't have the time to do serious research until after next week and b) no one knows where most of this equipment comes from, and item availability is a serious factor to consider. Oh, and OK, haste set for shadows. I'll play with it when I do the level 80 update. Updates soon! --Malizia 22:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. alot of the new daggers seem to be Trial of the Magins which makes me want to reconsider some of the upgrade paths I'm trying(I just started but there's time to take other paths). I originally looked at your guide to start the push to 80 since I feared my gear was way outta date since I only use Thief in Dynamis any more.--Shadowneko 12:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm, for getting thf from 75 to 80 (which this guide isn't supposed to cover anyways) here's what I recommend: * If you don't have one anymore, get a baseline level 75 TP and WS set, which this guide outlines for very cheap. If you don't have a sneak or trick attack set, use your WS set for SA, and TA with your WS. * Get basic daggers. Time is of the essence here, so don't worry about trial of the magian daggers, just pick up a misericorde and a magnet knife if you don't have anything better. * Find out the new camps and start making parties (ha ha no one wants a thf! /malicry) I agree with you that the shiniest new daggers are Trial of the Magian daggers. I strongly recommend the "Additional Effect" daggers. They're very decent DD daggers, they benefit everyone, and they have by far the easiest time requirements. Some of the trials take no more than half an hour, including travel. I should warn you that some of the other daggers, like the ones involving NMs and the DEX+ or AGI+ daggers, take a VERY long time to complete. For example, Trial 27, the Morbol trial for the AGI route, looks to take about six hours of killing at level 75 - and you can ONLY do it on Windsday. It's probably not much faster at 80. Have fun! --Malizia 22:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Level 80 update OK... this turned out to be harder than I thought. Most of the "must have" items for 80 THF still haven't been discovered in-game yet, so I can't determine which items are obtainable and which are just in the .dats at this point. I have only been able to make two changes so far: * Updated dagger recommendations to reflect new level 80 Magian Trial daggers. * Updated prices to be an average of all server prices, current as of today. What I still need to do: * Add a utsusemi / full haste set. * Update the non-equipment section to 80 (I want to get THF to 80 first so I can play with abilities first-hand.) * Update the equipment section to 80 (need more info on item availability.) Meanwhile, if people out there are just itching for advice on new shinies, I'd recommend Shamaya's LiveJournal post on this very topic. This blog is one of my main references anyway. Happy hunting! --Malizia 22:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) All done! Still don't know where a bunch of items come from, so I've listed the really useful but unobtainable ones at the bottom of the equipment section. --Malizia 02:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Minor Fixes Guess what! Under your RA setup, Carabosse doesn't drop Saika Hachimaki. Lacovie does. Carabosse drops Ryoshi Hachimaki. Keep up the good work on THF stuff~ --Junho 0726, Aug 6, 2010 (AST) lies! how dare my sources tell me incorrect information! well "my sources" was probably ffxiah, so no surprise really. Changed the link, thanks for the tip! --Malizia 20:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Under your Specialty Daggers "new queen of evasion daggers", you have Dakini instead of Kila :P --Junho 0944, Aug 25, 2010 (AST) Good catch! Fixed that, and updated some parts (and prices) now that we know some items exist. I don't expect to make any more edits until the update, and then we'll revamp the whole thing again for 85! --Malizia 01:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Level 85 update Finally done! Whew, sorry I didn't work on it for so long. At least it has updated prices as of today! --Malizia 23:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I know you're probably not looking for very much constructive Criticism, but the Aurore-doublt set makes a horrible baseline. Dusk Gloves/Feet are so cheap now-adays they are on some servers less expensive than Aurore. Wal.Turban/Raparee harness/Dusk hands/Aurore Legs/Aurore Feet make a much better baseline than Full Aurore. You're guide is absolutely wonderful, but as a fellow THF, I rage when i see a full pink THF when there are better and easily obtainable options. So i know you might not, But if you could add at least W.Turband/R.Harness/DuskGloves to your list of "Base-line DD armor" i would love you forever. - User:Karbuncle On the contrary, constructive criticism is great! It means you're paying attention and it inevitably leads to a better guide. Also, how could I say no to "I will love you forever" :p Anyways, I assume you're talking about the TP set baseline. I actually haven't taken the time to think hard about the baseline sets since the level 85 update came out, so I'm not surprised there are tweaks to be made. Let's list the TP stats for the various pieces: Head: Aurore Beret: DEX +4, Haste +4%, set: Store TP +8 Walahra Turban: Haste +5% Body: Aurore Doublet: STR +4, DEX +4, Accuracy +8, Double Attack +2%, set: Store TP +8 Rapparee Harness: Haste +4% Hands: Aurore Gloves: STR +4, Haste +2%, set: Store TP +8 Dusk Gloves: Attack +5, Haste +3% Legs: Aurore Brais: Accuracy +9, Haste +3%, set: Store TP +8 Feet: Aurore Gaiters: DEX +5, Haste +2%, set: Store TP +8 Dusk Ledelsens: Attack +4, Haste +2% So we both agree that the Aurore legs and feet are solid choices, and that Dusk Gloves (now that they are, indeed, dirt cheap) are better than the Aurore hands. I didn't include Rapparee Harness in the guide at first since it used to actually be difficult to obtain, but now it's quite soloable. Along the same lines, I should replace Life Belt with Swift Belt now that the NMs are soloable. With those replacements you lose a lot of accuracy, but we have accuracy food and not haste food so that's acceptable. Which leaves... the Walahra Turban. I should confess I don't own one, and I don't plan on getting one. I currently use the Aurore Beret (except in situations where I don't have enough accuracy, where I switch to Enkidu's Cap) and I plan on replacing both with Raider's Bonnet +1 as soon as I get the seals. The turban, if you already have it, is indeed better than the Aurore head for its 1% haste, but very marginally so, and it costs you (15k x 20) 300K that you cannot recuperate. Aurore Beret you can sell to the AH (well it only costs a minimal amount of cruor in the first place) but the turban, these days, is a 300K sunk cost that isn't even that great anymore. It's also ugly, ha! So, 1% haste for 300K gone forever? Not something I recommend. If you already have it, by all means use it, but I wouldn't tell people to spend money for something they're going to want to replace, when the alternative is quite close in power and is free. --Malizia 21:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ugh to both! Purple and Pink. Really? How about a sexy red hat with feathers in it? Denali Bonnet DEF: 21 AGI +4 MND +4 Attack +3 Evasion +3 Haste +4% 8 less defense(do we really get hit that much to care?) then aurore. More stats then both. Gives attack and evasion. AND IT'S FREE. Yum yum. Take your purpink pixels and use them for washcloths. Then use Denali for your baseline. Until Raider's Bonnet +1/+2. Then you can use Denali for a washcloth. A sexy washcloth. --Junho 1745, 10 Nov 2010 (AST) While Denali Bonnet is undeniably sexy ^^ I consider it harder to get than the purpink Aurore Beret since you at least have to get a group to go to Nyzul Isle and kill a NM for it. My criteria for baseline sets isn't just gil price, it's "maximum effectiveness for minimal time/effort/gil." The Aurore Beret is technically free too if you use cruor, and you'll meet the requirements the moment you join an Abyssea xp party. Also, "more stats" is debatable for the purposes of TP: Attack +3 vs. DEX +4. I'd take the DEX! But hey, if you already have the Denali Bonnet from various Nyzul adventures, why yes it is indeed free and an acceptable baseline TP piece until you get your AF3 :p --Malizia 23:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Better Substitutes I noticed for your evasion set you put Aurore Doublet. Isn't the Antares Harness better for evasion? Also Shunten Hachimaki looks more better for ranged set than the Bersail Cap. ;Body Aurore Doublet DEF:56, STR+4, DEX+4, AGI+4 ACC+8, RACC+8, Evasion+8, "Double Attack"+2%, Set: "Store TP"+8 Antares Harness DEF:50, HP+15, DEX+8, AGI+8, ACC+8, Evasion+8 ;Head Shunten Hachimaki DEF:12, Wind+10, RACC+12, "Archery Skill"+5, "Conserve TP"+5 Bersail Cap DEF:13, AGI+8, RACC+8 --Geekgirl101 13:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC)